


You'll Never Stop Surprising Me (Jack Barakat)

by AMelancholySunshine



Series: I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You (Jack Barakat) [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, part three of a series, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: Coming home from an interview to find you napping on the couch after your ultrasound, Jack is stunned by some very important information you share with him.Part Three of ‘’I’ll Be Damned If I Don’t Marry You’’Based on this photo: https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/617918648705810432/youll-never-stop-surprising-me-jack-barakat
Relationships: Jack Barakat/You
Series: I'll Be Damned If I Don't Marry You (Jack Barakat) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780498





	You'll Never Stop Surprising Me (Jack Barakat)

_Should I wake her up or not?_

Such is the question that Jack asks himself as he notices you napping on the living room couch, your face settled in a satisfied expression, your back flat against the cushions, your head thrown against the armrest and your hands curved protectively around your newly showing baby bump.

 _She looks comfortable, but I can't let her ruin her muscles like that. She's going to need them soon_.

Acting upon his inner thoughts, Jack gets level with the couch's leather cushions, his face positioned in front of yours, then proceeds to rub a hint of his scruff along your cheek, the scratching, yet also tickling sensation instantly making you rouse from your slumber.

"Jack?" You ask groggily as you blink open a few times to rid your eyes of blurriness, his concerned eyes and blond hair the first thing you notice, before a pang of guilt washes over you as you realize you dozed off to the kids, sitting in front of the living room television, watching a rerun of PBS's _Arthur_. Putting your shame aside, you point out "You're back early. I thought you said you’d be out for more or less the whole day."

"Yeah, well," he smiles, "The interview went fast and ended early. And I canceled the plans with the guys after because I couldn't wait to hear how the ultrasound went." Worried at your form, he asks, "You look _exhausted_. I gather the ultrasound didn't go well?"

"I'm going to take a nap. You mind helping me get up?" You request in answer, purposefully avoiding his question, grateful for Jack's hand, using it both as a lift and stabilizer once you’re standing.

Walking towards the hallway leading to the master bedroom, Jack on your tail, trusting the kids to occupy themselves for the time being, you put an end to his concern "No, it went well. The baby's growing as it should." "It's _just_ ,” you continue, another pang of guilt taking a hold of your body as you realize your annoyance," Baby number three's taking's a toll on me, more than the other two, that's all."

"You think it's a sign that he or she is going to be a trouble maker?" He chuckles, pardoning your tone as you arrive at the bedroom door, slightly putting pressure on the handle before finding the perfect opportunity to drop today's bombshell on him. 

"No, I don't he will, but _she_ might"

Catching his stunned expression, how, in an instant his open-mouthed grin shows his top teeth and how those glistening brown eyes convey a combination of emotions, from surprise, joy and fear at all once. One last glance is then guided towards him before you fully open the door, a feeling of calmness and the notion that even after some many years together and soon-to-be three kids you could never stop surprising Jack guiding you to sleep.

Truth be told, he'd never stop surprising you, either. It was rule one of the Jack Barakat Relationship Agreement.


End file.
